Kisses On The Necks Of Best Friends
by Lady Livia
Summary: The Marauders are in their last year of school, all are ready and excited for their last adventures. Though, this year there are some changes... And sometimes you don't see what's right in front of you face.
1. Chapter 1

Sirius Black looked around the platform of nine and three quarters hopefully

**Kisses On The Necks Of Best Friends**

**Chapter One**

Sirius Black looked around the platform of nine and three quarters hopefully. He was hoping that at least one of his fellow marauders would have arrived by now, and with a great smile, spotted Remus Lupin over by the train, talking to a dark haired girl. "Hey Moony!" Sirius called as he hurried over to his friend "Did you hear that Prongs got Head Boy? How messed up is _that_!"

"Severely." Remus replied with a smile as Sirius got closer.

"I wonder who got Head Girl…" Sirius mused as he came to a halt beside his friend.

"Lily got it." The dark haired girl in front of Remus said with a smile. Sirius frowned, there was something familiar about that smile. He looked the girl up and down, taking in her elbow length black hair that curled at the ends, to her large dark brown eyes to the light dusting of freckles on her nose. "Kaylee?" he asked with a grin. The girl rose an eyebrow at him and smiled in return. "You got taller!" Sirius said, to hide the fact that he had not recognised her at first, because she had also changed over the summer in ways that he was most certainly not about to mention in front of her. He stepped forward and hugged her with a light laugh. "And yet," he said looking down at her "You now only reach my chin." He watched as that cute smile spread across her lips again and grinned.

Sirius and Kaylee had been friends since their very first trip to Hogwarts upon the Hogwarts Express, when Sirius had rescued Kaylee from the clutches of two Third year Slytherin boys. She had always been a tiny thing, sweet and innocent, the kindest person you would ever meet and people had tried to take advantage of that left right and centre, so Sirius had taken upon himself a kind of 'big brother' role to look out for her. And right now he was concerned that due to some certain …changes…in Kaylee over the holidays, she would be receiving a lot of untrustworthy…lascivious attention from a lot of the jerks in school.

"Sirius? You okay?" Kaylee asked him, frowning in concern.

"yah, I'm good." he replied quickly "just thinking."

"Here's the new head Boy." Remus said, and looking up, Sirius spotted James striding towards them, a shiny badge pinned to his jumper.

"Prongs!" Sirius called "Mate! What did you do? Give Dumbledore a lapdance or something?"

"Yep." James replied tonelessly, then added with a smirk, "He just _loved _my pink feather boa, _loved_ it!"

Sirius exaggerated his shudder as the image of James giving Dumbledore a lapdance with a pink feather boa flashed through his mind.

"Kaylee?" James said as he reached them, and looked her up and down "Dayum girl! You changed!"

Kaylee blinked, before her eyes darted around her quickly. "I think I see Lily…" she muttered before hurrying away.

Sirius stared at James. "Why would you say that?" he asked. James bit his lip.

"Urgh... sorry." he said "Don't know, it just came out."

"Yeah, well, she's going to get enough of it this year as it is…" Sirius muttered. James nodded.

"Well, she did just go and get hott." He said, Then upon seeing Sirius' look added "not that she wasn't pretty before, but there is a significant change there!"

"I know." Sirius replied darkly.

"Better get yourself a big stick." Remus suggested with a grin.

"Give it a break Moony" james snickered "Term hasn't even started yet and you're already into the innuendo!"

"No…" Remus protested "I meant that Sirius will need to beat…"

"Gosh Remus!" Sirius interjected "How dare you imply that I have anything _but_ a big stick!"

"You guys are ridiculous!" Remus sighed. Sirius and James just laughed and gave eachother a greatly exaggerated high five. Sirius looked at Remus and said in an amused tone.

"And I'll have you know that my _stick_ is already rather large!"

"Yes, well, I'd rather _not_ know that if it's all the same to you." Remus replied. Sirius grinned at him.

"Hey guys!" Peter called as he walked up to them. "Guess what? I think I just saw Kaylee and…" he broke off and let out a low, provocative whistle until Sirius smacked him upside the head.

"Leave her alone." Sirius said in a low voice.

"Owww!" Peter cried "What? I was just _saying_!"

"Sirius has already gone into over protective mode." Remus explained to Peter as the four boys made their way onto the train.

Kaylee spotted Lily by the front of the train and hurried towards her. "Lily! Oh my gods! I have missed you so much!" she cried as she reached the red head and the girls hugged eachother.

"I missed you too!" Lily replied "I haven't seen you in, oh, about a week…" Kaylee laughed.

"Have you seen the others?" she asked.

"Corin is already on the train claiming a compartment, but I haven't seen Rebecca or Natalie yet." Lily said.

"Talking about me?"

Kaylee and Lily turned to see Rebecca smiling at them. "You dyed your hair." Kaylee noted, looking at Rebecca standing before them, her once brown hair shining scarlet.

"Thought I might like it to match my glasses." Rebecca replied with a smile.

"Very Gryffindor." Kaylee told her.

"Thank you."

"Right." Lily said briskly "I have to go to the Head's compartment and see if there is anything I must do."

"Righto, guess we'll see you later." Rebecca told her. Lily nodded then hurried onto the train.

"Later…" Kaylee called after her.

Kaylee and Rebecca made their way onto the train to find the compartment Corin had apparently claimed for them. They had all just sat down when Natalie stumbled in.

"have you guys seen Remus?" she asked.

"Not seen the fine specimen since…well, our last train ride…" Rebecca replied with a smile. Natalie looked at her and blinked.

"Sooo?" Kaylee asked, before Natalie could get upset. Her friend had had a crush on Remus since third year, and sometimes reacted badly to Rebecca's comments and actions. "Who is up for the last year at Hogwarts?"

"I can't wait!" Rebecca said, not noticing Natalie's look.

"Neither can I!" came a voice from the door and the girls all looked up to see Sirius walk in with Peter in tow. "I just can't wait!"

"Me too!" Peter piped up, "It's awfully exciting isn't it?"

"Hey Kaylee!" Rebecca said, shifting her blue-green eyes from Peter to Kaylee. "Check this out!" she pulled the collar of her shirt away from her skin to reveal her right shoulder to her friend. "I got another tattoo!"

"Another?" Kaylee asked, leaning over to take a look. "…is that 'Nightcrawler'?"

"It is." Rebecca confirmed, with a grin.

"Where do you get it done?" Sirius asked with interest as he took a seat beside Corin on the opposite seat. "I've been wanting to get one for ages, but nobody will do it because I'm to young, and don't exactly have parental permission."

"I just slip the artist an extra ten galleons."' Rebecca said with a grin.

"Where can I find this guy?" Sirius asked with a sly smirk. Rebecca laughed and pulled out a piece of parchment and her quill, writing the artist's name and address on it before handing it to Sirius.

"So?" Corin asked Rebecca "How many tattoos do you have now?"

"Three." Rebecca replied with a smirk. "I have my Nightcrawler, I have 'Gryffindor' written across my lower back and I have this bracelet." She held up her right wrist, where they could all see the tattoo of what appeared to be barbed wire wound around her wrist several times.

"Does it hurt?" Peter asked "Y'know, to have it done?"

"Yeah." Rebecca shrugged "I guess, why?"

"Well, why do you do it then?"

Rebecca shrugged again "Life is pain." She replied.

"That and it looks so damned cool!" Sirius added. "It's totally sexy! That's why I'm getting one!" Rebecca nodded and smiled at Sirius. It was at that moment that the compartment door slid open and Remus walked in.

"I've been looking all over for you guys!" he said, taking a seat beside Rebecca and smiling at her. "What you talking about?" he asked.

"We were just discussing Rebecca's new tat." Sirius informed him.

"Oh?" Remus asked Rebecca, "Can I see it?"

"What makes you think it's in a place I'm willing to show you?" she asked slyly. Remus flushed scarlett.

"Oh." He muttered, looking down at his lap "I'm sorry."

"I'm kidding." She said with a laugh "here." She pulled down her collar to show him her shoulder.

"Awesome." He said.

"So Remus…" Natalie cut in loudly. "I was a bit shocked that you didn't get head boy, I was almost certain you would."

"Yeah…" Remus replied absently, still looking at Rebecca's tattoo.

"…So you weren't disappointed?" Natalie asked, persistently.

"…not really…" Remus said softly, before looking up at Rebecca "How long did this take?" he asked.

"Few hours…" she replied.

"I'm going to go get changed!" Natalie said loudly, getting to her feet and storming out of the compartment.

"…she didn't take her robes?" Peter said lightly. "How's she meant to get changed?"

"Shhh, Peter." Sirius said softly.

Kaylee, Corin and Sirius all exchanged meaningful looks, as Remus continued to admire Rebecca's tattoo for several minutes longer, before Sirius said loudly.

"Yah, Remmie old buddy old pal, Pretty sure you could draw an exact replica with your eyes closed by now!"

Remus shot him a poisonous look, but none the less, backed away from Rebecca. Kaylee grinned and raised a hand to hide it, while glancing at Sirius who was doing the exact same thing. It was at that moment that Lily opened the door and came through. "What is wrong with Natalie?" she asked slowly. "She just ran past me up the hall."

"She went to get changed." Peter told her "…but she didn't take her clothes…"

"Oh…" Lily breathed after looking around the compartment for a second before realising what must have happened. Kaylee and Corin nodded at her. Lily turned her emerald eyes on Rebecca who just grinned at her.

"She's already in one of her moods, and we haven't even got to Hogwarts yet." The girl said. Corin tucked a strand of her blond hair behind her ear as she let out a light cough.

"Right." Lily said, taking a seat beside Kaylee.

Natalie didn't return to the compartment until two hours later. "Where you been?" Rebecca asked, raising an eyebrow. Natalie looked at her for a moment before sighing and replying in a low voice.

"I was talking to Greg Wolfe." She said.

"Oh?" Rebecca asked. "That guy in Ravenclaw?"

"Mmm. From our potions class." Natalie said, pulling out a sandwich.

"Oh yeah?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah."

"I think we should go and get changed." Corin piped up.

"Yeah, alright." Kaylee agreed. "let's go." She got to her feet and reached for her bag, searching for her robes.

"Ah, I'm good until later." Natalie said as the others all got to their feet, except Remus.

"kay, see you soon." Lily told her as they all went out the door. However, halfway down the hall, Rebecca saw one of her cousins and so left them to catch up with her family.

"Is she that blind?" Corin asked the rest of them suddenly. "Why doesn't she see that Nat has a thing for Remus, I mean she's only had it for four years!"

"Some people just don't see what is right in front of them." Lily said softly.

"Becca doesn't mean most of what she says…" Kaylee said, defending her friend "It's just the way she is, she just says things before thinking, it's just her way of reacting to certain situations."

"Maybe we should tell her that Nat likes Remus?" Corin suggested. "That way she might not upset things so much."

"I think that may be a good idea." Lily agreed nodding.

"I don't know if it'll make any difference." Kaylee mused, "Becca doesn't mean to flirt, I mean, she doesn't flirt to _flirt_, it's just the way she is, and knowing that Nat likes Remus isn't going to change her personality."

"But it will make her aware of the situation and she might just stop herself from saying some things that would upset Nat." Lily replied. "Couldn't hurt to let her know, everybody else knows anyway."

"True." Kaylee admitted.

"…what are we gonna do about how much interest Remus was showing in Rebecca?" Corin asked reluctantly.

"We can't really do anything about that can we…" Kaylee replied. "If he likes her that's his business…"

"What if Rebecca likes him?" Lily asked slowly "That'll kill Nat."

"I think Becca would have shown that by now…" Kaylee replied in a soft voice, "she's not really one to hide her feelings."

"What I don't get is how come Remus hasn't noticed Nat's interest in him.." Lily mused.

"Yeah, for someone so observant, he is pretty blind." Corin agreed.

"Like you said Lils," Kaylee muttered "Some people just don't see what's right in front of them."

"Mmmm…" Lily replied.

"I'll get Sirius to find out what Remus has for Becca." Kaylee told her friends.

"That'd be good." Corin said.

"Speaking of such…" Lily said rather slowly and deliberately "James Potter got head boy!"

"yeah…?" The other two said mildly.

"well in the head compartment, he was being.. well… mature and …normal."

Kaylee and Corin looked at eachother and smirked.

"Don't do that!" Lily cried. "Why are you doing that? What's with the look?"

"Just waiting for you to go sweet on him…" Corin replied in a sugary tone while Kaylee just laughed.

"Oh I don't think so!" Lily said forcefully "He's still James Potter no matter what spin he tries to put on it!"

"Sirius says he's not usually that bad, that he just goes all like that to try and impress you." Kaylee told her.

"Well clearly he has no idea what women like!" Lily retorted. "And I expect romance!"

"So, if he brought you a large bunch of flowers you'd…" Kaylee's taunt was cut off by Lily's sharp

"No!"

"maybe if he just.." Kaylee tried

"No!" Lily repeated.

"How about…"

"No!"

Once Kaylee and Lily were changed and waiting in the corridor for Corin, it seemed that a lot more people had begun to make the decision to get changed into their robes. Lily and Kaylee were forced back into the wall as throngs of people forced their way up the train, waving and smiling to people who called out to them.

"Lily, I just knew you'd get head girl!" Clair Abbot called to Lily as she hurried past with a bunch of her friends.

"Thanks Clair." Lily replied with a grin.

"Way to go Lils!" another Ravenclaw girl cheered.

"Oh my gods Lily." Kaylee laughed "It's like you have become a star."

"Yah, It's pretty weird." Lily grinned.

"Nice!"

Both Lily and Kaylee turned to see who had uttered the last comment to see a Ravenclaw guy in their year by the name of Robbie Beckett leaning against the wall and looking at them. "Uh… what?" Lily asked slightly confused.

"Head Girl, Evans." He replied. "Good job."

"Thank you." Lily said. Robbie nodded then looked at Kaylee.

"You look nice Kaylee." He told her "Did you do something to your hair?" Kaylee shook her head and smiled. Robbie smiled back at her then gave a slight bow to them both before heading up the train towards his own compartment.

"What on earth was _that_?" Lily breathed.

"I have no idea…" Kaylee replied with a grin at her friend.

"What on earth was what?" Corin asked, having just come out of the bathroom.

"Robbie Beckett…" Lily told their friend.

"oooh, he's cute." Corin replied.

"Apparently he likes the look of our dear Kaylee." Lily snickered.

"Calm down." Kaylee sighed. Lily laughed and linked her arm with Kaylee's as the girls continued up the hall. They had almost made it back to the compartment when two sixth year Ravenclaw boys stepped out into the hall and smirked at them.

"Hey!" one said, catching hold of Kaylee's wrist as the girls went to pass and pulling her to a halt. Kaylee looked around in shock. Lily looked over her shoulder as she felt Kaylee stop and frowned.

"Heard you got Head Girl, Evans." One of the guys said.

"That's right." Lily replied.

"Well, I can see why you were chosen…" the other said in what he clearly thought was an attractive voice. "Gryffindor ladies are definitely… worthy of approval." Here he looked Lily up and down rather suggestively. The first Ravenclaw, who still held Kaylee by the wrist did the same to her.

"Get you hand _off_ my friend!"

Everybody in the hall looked around to see Rebecca stalking towards them, glaring coldly at the Ravenclaw who's hand was firmly clamped around Kaylee's wrist.

"I'm not doing anything wrong…" the Ravenclaw growled in reply.

"I disagree." Sirius' voice suddenly said from behind them. He had obviously come out of their compartment without anybody noticing him. In an instant he had pulled the Ravenclaw off of Kaylee and shoved him away from her and into the opposite wall. "Touch her again I'll rip your balls off." He snarled. Kaylee stared at Sirius, eyes wide. "You okay?" he asked tentatively.

"yah…" she breathed, staring down at the dazed Ravenclaw kneeling on the floor. Sirius put an arm around her shoulders good humouredly and smiled, leading her back into the compartment.

"Sirius… what the hell?" Kaylee asked him slowly. Sirius scratched his head as he once again took up his seat. He stared out the window for a second before looking at Kaylee.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"What the hell… was that?" she asked.

"Well, little darling…" Sirius sighed "They need to learn what is appropriate…" he replied hesitantly. "And that was not."

"I see."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair as he sighed again, "Look, Kaylee." He said "You can't let guys just grab you like that."

"He didn't hurt me." Kaylee replied, "He just grabbed my wrist."

"Yah… and in scumbag language… he had more intended."

"What?" Kaylee asked, wide eyed "How do you know?"

"I'm a guy." Sirius replied tonelessly.

"But… You're not a scumbag." Kaylee said. Sirius shook his head.

"Doesn't matter." He told her. "All guys automatically speak the language."

"Well… what was he gonna do?" Kaylee asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Doesn't matter." Sirius told her, then motioned for her to come and sit next to him. Sirius wrapped an arm around Kaylee's shoulders comfortingly as he told her... "You don't have to worry about it. I won't let that happen." Kaylee smiled as she rested her head against Sirius' shoulder, hugging him lightly.

"What would I do without you?" she asked.

"Suffer endlessly, of course." Sirius replied with a grin.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully, though amusingly. Amusing at least for Kaylee, Sirius, Corin, Remus, Rebecca and Natalie. Their great amusement consisted of watching Lily and James, once James had joined them in the compartment, and giving each of them significant looks while smirking at each other in turn. "How _Romantic_ is this?" Corin said loudly, glancing at Lily with a smirk. "We are going to spend our final year of our magical education in a beautiful castle beside a gorgeous forest and breathtaking grounds…"

"Oh, it's very _Romantic_." Agreed Kaylee with a smirk, also looking at Lily. "Don't you just love the _Romance_?" Lily looked mortified.

"I hate you both." She replied tonelessly.

"But you love the _Romance_, right?" Kaylee retorted. Lily shook her head and pulled out a book, before burying her nose in it, purposely ignoring everyone.

Kaylee and Sirius smirked knowingly at each other while Lily made sure everybody realised that her attention was entirely focused upon her book. Corin tried enormously to look out the window and hold her laughter in. As Lily insisted on only reading her book whenever James was in the compartment almost everybody else amused themselves during the silence, by watching Remus drool over Rebecca. Natalie just stared at her hands, then out the window, and then, when she could no longer take it, she got to her feet and announced that she was going for a walk.

"She is getting worse." Corin said tonelessly to nobody in particular.

"Mhmm." Kaylee agreed. "I hardly see her happy anymore."

"What's up with her?" Rebecca asked, looking up from where she was clasping and unclasping her bracelet over and over again.

"…are you serious?" James asked bluntly. Rebecca nodded, eyes wide.

"Obviously…" James began, however Corin cut him off.

"Now is not the time, nor is this the place." She said forcefully, hiving James a meaningful look.

"Anybody up for some exploding snap?" Sirius asked, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Oh, you are so on!" Kaylee replied, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh! Me too!" Peter exclaimed. "I've been practicing all holidays, I've gotten really good!"

"Well, we shall see…" Sirius replied with a wicked smile. Peter began bouncing in excitement.

"Anybody else?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah." Corin said, Rebecca, Remus and James also opted to play, and so only Lily did not join in as the rest of the compartment passed the time playing the game.

As it turned out, Peter was still not very good at exploding snap. However much he insisted he had improved over the holidays, his reflexes were still fascinatingly below average. The group played for several hours until the light began to fade and Sirius packed it away. Lily and James then left to go and see to their Head duties.

"We should be there soon." Corin said softly, as she dug her cloak out of her bag. "Looks cold outside."

"I hope we can get a carriage fast." Kaylee muttered.

"Oh come on." Sirius told her "We're big tough seventh years, we can just walk over the small children to take which ever one we want."

"Well…" Kaylee replied "_You_ may be a big seventh year…_I_ am not."

"True." Sirius laughed. "but.. I can carry you if you like…?

"I still have some dignity." She retorted with a smile. "No matter what anyone says about me hanging out with you."

"wow." Sirius said mildly "We're getting into it now…" Kaylee hugged him.

"You know I love you." She said lightly.

"…I think we're here!!" Peter squealed as the train began to slow down.

"Wow…" Kaylee said softy. "That was out last ever trip to Hogwarts on the train... we'll never do it again…"

"We still have the trip home yet." Sirius told her gently, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they stood up and made their way out into the hallway and out onto the platform to look for a carriage. They found one close to the station platform and climbed inside and waited to begin the last part of their journey up to the school. Kaylee smiled at the few people she shared a carriage with, Sirius, Remus, Rebecca and Corin. They had lost peter in the crowd, and nobody had seen Natalie since she left, Lily and James had not returned to them yet either. They were sure the carriage was about to begin to move when the door opened and Robbie Beckett looked up at them. "Do you guys mind if I join you?" he asked with a heart melting smile.

"Not at all, hop on in." Rebecca told him, waving him inside.

"Thanks." He replied, climbing in and sitting beside Kaylee. "How was the rest of your trip?" he asked.

"Not bad." She replied with a smile. "How was yours?"

"Can't complain." He told her. "But, I have to say, I'm liking this part so much more." Kaylee gave a light laugh, not noticing the displeased expression that had worked its way onto Sirius' face.

The carriage trip passed in what seemed as quick as three minutes, and soon they were climbing out and looking up at Hogwarts. "Every year, it's so beautiful it's breathtaking." Kaylee said softly.

"I know." Sirius agreed, smiling down at her.

"Would you do me the honour of allowing me to lead you up into it, Kaylee?" Robbie asked her, offering her his arm. Kaylee raised an eyebrow, but smiled as she took Robbie's arm as they all headed for the Great double doors. Everyone of them held their breaths in a sense of anticipation as they fully realised that they were about to begin their final year of their magical education at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry.

Disclaimer.

I'm not J.K. Rowling.

I just sometimes play in her world.

Do not sue me.

Some of the characters are mine.

9


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Kaylee smiled as Robbie led her gently through the doors to the great hall. She smiled wider when she realised that as they walked through the crowd people stepped out of their way. It was not the fact that as they walked a path appeared before them through the throngs of people, because Kaylee experienced that convenience whenever she was walking with Sirius through the school, it was the looks she and Robbie received when people caught sight of them that made her smile. The younger students, the girls from about fifth year down, smiled excitedly as they looked at them, however the older girls from sixth year and their own seventh year gave them mixed looks, some were curiously interested, others were plainly jealous. Kaylee was just plain confused about the looks they were receiving from the male population of the school.

She was jumped back to the situation at hand by Sirius touching her arm and saying her name softly. "Yeah?" she asked lightly, looking around at him.

"Are you coming to our table?"

"Oh. Uh… Yes." She replied, looking past him to see that the rest of her friends had begun to head towards empty seats. Realising that Robbie had not released her yet, she turned her head to look at him. He smiled down at her, displaying perfectly straight white teeth, and nodded his head towards the Ravenclaw table. "I guess I'd better be off too." He told her. "I'll see you later?"

"Sure." Kaylee replied with a smile of her own. Robbie released his hold on her arm and instead took her hand gently in his before raising it to his lips ad kissing it lightly. He then turned and walked over to his house table. Kaylee released a shuddering breath and turned to Sirius, walking over to Gryffindor table with him, her heart thudding enthusiastically in her throat. Sirius was constantly looking over his shoulder back at the Ravenclaw table.

When she sat in her seat, she looked up to see Lily looking at her, eyes wide. "Did Robbie Beckett just kiss your hand?" she asked in an extremely high pitched voice. "…like a gentlemen?"

"Yes, I do believe he did." Kaylee replied. Lily made an excited high pitched noise while grinning manically.

"Ooooh, that's so exciting!" she practically squealed at her friend.

"It is, isn't it." Kaylee said with a smile of her own.

"That boy is gorgeous." Rebecca said from beside Kaylee.

"He's a bit more than gorgeous." Corin purred from beside Natalie across the table from Rebecca. Here all the girls turned around to have a look over at the Ravenclaw table.

"Oh yeah." Lily agreed.

"What are we talking about?" Peter asked from beside Lily.

"How absolutely _fine_ Robbie Beckett is." Lily told him, not taking her eyes off of the Ravenclaw table. Peter also looked over.

"Eh, I guess." He replied, then added with a smirk "but he could never compare to us Marauders, look…" here he looked over at James then called "Oi Prongs! What do you think of Robbie Beckett?"

"Could never compare to me." James replied without hesitation, not even turning around to face Peter.

"You see." Peter replied, looking around at the girls. "You'll find no better catch than at this very table… perhaps in this very chair…" He smirked at Kaylee and raised a suggestive eyebrow. Kaylee made a nervous sound and looked away. Rebecca burst out laughing.

After they had all watched Dumbledore make his yearly welcoming speech and the first years had been sorted, a small cheer went up when the food appeared, mostly from the right side of the hall, more specifically Gryffindor table, more specifically Peter. Everybody dug into the food with enthusiasm as they were all practically starving and the chatter filled the hall with random noise as everybody continued to catch up with friends they had not seen on the train. "So Kaylee…" Peter said, as he chewed on a bread roll. "I reckon we should do a bit of catching up, have a nice talk… so if you wanna come 'round my place sometime…" Here Sirius turned to face Peter and elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"First of all, Wormtail." He said "You don't _have_ a _place_! And secondly, you continue to try to pick up Kaylee and I'll kill you. You hear?"

"Yah…" Peter replied in a sulky fashion. "Just practicing my moves…" he said, trying to regain some of the swagger he apparently thought he possessed.

"Practice them on someone else." Sirius retorted. Peter pouted, then focussed his attentions on Rebecca.

"Boy, you even _try_ hitting on me, and I'll rip your balls off with my bare hands." She growled at him. Peter pouted again. Kaylee sniggered and leaned over to whisper in Rebecca's ear.

"That mean's you have to touch Peter's balls with your bare hands…"

"Urgh." Rebecca shuddered.

"That's gross." Corin leaned forward and whispered.

"Cha." Rebecca replied.

After dinner the Gryffindors were led up to the portrait of the fat lady and given the new password for the year, which was _Mermaid Scales_. "Nice." James said as they walked inside. "A Great start to our last year. A Prissy Password."

"I quite like it…" Lily interjected.

"Yeah, me too." James replied hastily. "That's what I said... a _pretty_ password." Lily just laughed and looked at him. James smiled back.

"Don't you two have work to do?" Peter asked, attempting to get in the portrait hole behind them. "Work that's not blocking the doorway…"

"What?" James turned and gave Peter a filthy look, apparently displeased with his thoughtless interruption.

"Way to go Wormtail." Sirius added sarcastically, as he slipped past him and into the commonroom.

Kaylee bounced up behind Sirius who was standing in front of the fire and leaped onto his back, cackling. Sirius caught her legs as she wrapped them around him, and began spinning in circles as quickly as he could, causing Kaylee to shriek and cling even tighter to him. "Man!" Peter said, irritated, to Remus. "All he did was _walk into the room_ and he pulls the chicks. I'm gonna have to get him to teach me how he does that!"

"Good luck with that." Remus replied, shaking his head and grinning. Kaylee let out a particularly loud shriek as Sirius stumbled, causing everyone in the commonroom who wasn't already watching, to look over at them. Sirius sank to his knees and then slowly leaned backwards allowing Kaylee to fall harmlessly to the crimson carpet, where she lay giggling as Sirius then fell beside her.

Peter watched avidly from beneath the stairs, obviously trying to pick up tips that would help him in his pursuit of the fairer sex. He made his approval abundantly clear when Rebecca flounced over to Kaylee and Sirius on the floor and threw herself on them. Several people in the room threw him weirded-out looks.

"Rebecca!" Sirius grunted trying to draw a breath as Rebecca's elbow caught him in the stomach, winding him.

"Oh! Gods!" Kaylee groaned, trying to roll away from beneath her friend where she was getting crushed. Rebecca just laughed in response to their complaints, and wiggled a little harder until Sirius managed to roll her off of them.

"Weird girl." He muttered.

"You know it." Rebecca replied gleefully as she sat up and grinned at them. Kaylee pushed herself up on her elbows and looked at Rebecca.

"Are you allowed to have tattoos here at school?" she asked.

"…It's not like I can take them off and leave them at home." Rebecca replied with a smirk. Kaylee poked her tongue out.

"You know what I mean." She said. "Some schools don't allow you to wear jewellery or dye your hair… what about Hogwarts and tattoos?"

"Well…" Rebecca mused. "I'd be stuffed at those schools. I can't live without jewellery, and just look at my hair right now." She paused for a second "And I don't know about tattoos. I guess it wouldn't really be an issue because most students graduate around the time they are old enough to get at tattoo without parental permission, and how many parents give their kids permission to get one?"  
"Tell you what…" Sirius began "When I get mine, I'll flash it a bit to McGonagall and see what happens, okay?"

"Sounds good." Rebecca agreed.

"Well, why wouldn't it?" Kaylee asked her dryly "You are not the one who'll be getting their arse kicked by McGonagall."

"True." Rebecca conceded with a cheeky smile.

"You guys gonna stay down here or go unpack?" Lily asked, coming over and looing down at Kaylee and Rebecca.

"I'm good here." Kaylee replied, from where she was still lying on the floor.

"Me too." Rebecca added.

"Padfoot?" James called as he headed for the stairs to the boy's dorm.

"I'm good." Sirius called back as he put his hands up behind his head, still lying comfortably.

"Wormtail, you comin'?" James asked. Peter looked regretful, and replied.

"Aww, but things might get _interesting_!"

Kaylee, Sirius and Rebecca all turned to stare silently at Peter for a few moments before Sirius told him bluntly. "Peter. There is not going to be an orgy on this floor."

"Awww." Peter whined going to follow James up to the dorm, he then turned to look back at Sirius, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Pretty darn." Sirius replied. Peter nodded slowly and then followed James up to the dorm where the door was closed rather quickly.

"Has he always been this obsessed with trying to get some, or have I just not noticed before?" Rebecca asked after a moment.

"He's been like that for a while." Sirius told her slowly.

"Gross." Rebecca replied. Sirius just shrugged.

"So…" Rebecca asked "Has anybody seen Greg Wolfe this year?"

"The Ravenclaw?" Kaylee asked

"Yeah."

"Uhm… he's not friends with Robbie is he?"

"Y'know, I don't think so…" Rebecca said softly. "I mean, they are in the same year and the same house and everything, but I don't think I have ever seen them together…"

"Greg is a nice guy." Sirius commented.

"Yeah." Rebecca agreed. "And he's real smart too."

"Maybe you could get him to help you with potions this year?" Kaylee suggested "Because with all her Head Girl stuff, I think Lily is gonna be way too busy."

"Good idea." Rebecca said.

"Hang on…" Sirius began. "If you still need help with Potions, how come you didn't drop it?"

"Because I can still do it." Rebecca replied. "I still understand and can make them right, it just takes longer for me to get it. I need somebody else too explain it to me. I guess Professor Slughorn's teaching technique just doesn't work for me."

"That just sometimes happens that way I guess." Sirius said, stretching slightly. Kaylee agreed and lay back down flat, resting her head on her hands.

"It's so good to be back." She sighed happily.

"Yeah." Sirius smiled, then looking up he caught a glimpse of the door to his dorm, which was slightly ajar with a blond head poking out, watching them. "PETER!"

Disclaimer;

I am not J.K. Rowling.

4


End file.
